


Duck Timeline

by TheeAuthor



Series: Adventures in Ducktales - Woo-oo [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also Gladstone sometimes works at the Agency, Because honestly she really is, Della is a Daredevil, Donald Duck is DoubleDuck, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Fethry is Fethry, Fethry likes many things, Gen, Gladstone is Gladstone, Grammarly is my beta, Headcanon, I have some research but it is mostly headcanon, The legend of the three caballeros, Timeline, how is that not a tag?, i have no Beta, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor
Summary: This is a basic timeline of events of when Donald and Della first joined Scrooge in adventures up til the Ducktales (2017) show.
Series: Adventures in Ducktales - Woo-oo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905790
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Duck Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DuckTales, or Disney, if I did I would be rich.

At age 8 Donald and Della lost their parents and now they stay with Grandma Duck

Age 9 they meet and stay sometimes (basically they live there) with their Uncle Scrooge McDuck and they go on crazy adventures

Age 10 Gladstone lost his parents to a food eating contest and now he stays with Grandma duck and sometimes joins Della and Donald adventuring with Scrooge.

At age 8 Fethry’s parents are off working more often. So he spends a lot of time (he practically lives there as well) with his cousins (who are 10) and he joins in some adventures but mostly likes learning about them

Age 11 Donald meets and befriends Mickey Mouse and Dippy Dawg* “Goofy” Goof (don’t ever call him Dippy Dawg though he hates it)

Age 13 Scrooge teaches the kids how to drive cars (because it was for an adventure).

Age 14 Donald learns how to sail, Della learns how to fly a plane. Gladstone learns how to drive a racecar (but he got on the first try and wasn’t interested in “learning” anymore because if he could just do something without trying then he guesses he shouldn’t waste time or anger Uncle Scrooge by wasting his money) Fethry learns how to ride a unicycle.

Age 15 Gladstone stops adventuring with Scrooge because Scrooge is annoyed by his luck. Fethry (age 13) starts a rock collection that accidentally has some rare valuable stones.

Age 16 Donald becomes the Duck Avenger to prank Scrooge and others that annoy him. Then he saves some lives and in turn becomes a superhero. Gyro has begun working for McDuck enterprises and helps the Duck Avenger with some of his gadgets including a voice modulator (for some weird reason, the Avenger asked for all these things with written notes). Della now bungee jumps off the money bin when she is bored to the equal annoyance/amusement/concern of her family.

Age 17 Gladstone accidentally stopped a terrorist. Fethry (age 15) joins a small group of friends and they become a monster-hunting group where they find strange monsters and write about them and take photos. Donald meets and starts dating Daisy. Donald also accidentally travels to another world with Mickey and Goofy and they become the three Musketeers (They are there for a while. Mickey meets Princess Minnie, Goofy becomes a knight and Donald becomes a mage and all of them become protectors of the world, as well as others from weird creatures, called the heartless. Time doesn’t pass the same in this world so they are all 17 again when they return. Minnie also wants to see their world and she loves it there). Della wins 5 consecutive Iron Duck competitions and would have done more but had to stop to do adventures just her a Scrooge.

Age 18 Donald starts working in Ducklair tower for Scrooge and meets and befriends Uno. Gladstone wins $4 mil and goes on his own relaxing adventure. Della briefly because an agent for S.H.U.S.H. as Agent 38** but she didn’t like all of the secrecy, so she quit, but as a plus is she did get some astronaut training so that’s cool. Goofy (age 20) becomes a Dad

Age 19 The Evronians have been defeated. Donald joins the Navy. The rest of the family is nervous for him.

Age 21 Donald is back after being honorably discharged from the Navy getting several medals for his service from fighting in the front lines and being one of only two survivors, while also completing the mission. He buys a house, the house burns and he meets Jose and Panchito and becomes a part of the Three Caballeros, and they defeat Felldrake. Della does some stunt flying for an airshow and meets the triplet’s father (I’m going to dub him Trifath until we get his real name). Fethry’s monster hunting club is disbanded after meeting the Lochness monster and he gets an interest in the depths of the ocean. Donald, Della, and Fethry start college. Mickey becomes a movie star.

Age 22 Della drops out of college in favor of doing more adventures with Uncle Scrooge and becomes a search and rescue pilot. Donald still does college, using the money he inherited, for a degree in accounting. Jose and Panchito also go to the same college and the three start a band. Gladstone visits his cousins often and gives Fethry a submarine. Donald joins the Agency as Double Duck. (Donald is very busy he is basically living off of coffee and his grades aren’t doing very well). Mickey marries Minnie.

Age 24 Donald gets an associate degree in Accounting. The Agency recruits Gladstone as Agent Lucky G, he only does it sometimes. Fethry discovers a new species of fish. Della gets pregnant and Trifath leaves her (Then he dies in a plane crash from a test flight, because he is a test pilot). She tells Scrooge and Donald during one of their adventures. Donald and Daisy break up, but April, May, and June keep in touch. During a fight against a 23 century AI villain, Uno is deactivated because of overloading while stopping the evil AI. 

Age 25 Della lays the eggs, and everyone is excited, Gladstone and Fethry come to the mansion and help her set up the nursery. Donald watches the eggs and reads about how to care for them, as well as several parenting books and tells Della what he read (because she just wants to wing it. Nothing stops Della Duck. Della can do anything she will raise these to kids to be the most amazing kids ever! She can do it! She doesn't need the dang book Donald! (Yes Della, you need the book for instance you need to keep the eggs warm with blankets Della. Not the plane engine Della!)). Scrooge is so happy he starts building a rocket (because that is what you do). Everyone is excited, Fethry had to go because he had a Sea exploration already set up before the announcement. Della steals the Spear of Selene and gets stuck on the moon. Scrooge and Donald have a massive fight. Donald takes the eggs to raise on his own. He quits adventuring. Gladstone hates being the middleman, but because his and Scrooge’s relationship is already rocky he decides to help Donald set up the new nursery (even though he and Donald don’t have the best relationship either). Jose and Panchito come to help as well, even though Donald wanted to do it on his own. The eggs hatch and Donald names them Hubert, Dewford, and Llewellyn, because he wanted to give them more normal names. He gives up and retires from being the Duck Avenger.

For 10 years Donald raises the triplets and does many kinds of jobs. He is Double Duck in very extreme circumstances that no one else can do, but he is concerned every time (but fortunately they pay him well). When he does this, he asks Gladstone to babysit, so the triplets have security and some who could take care of them if something happened to him. Also, Gladstone is aware of what is going on because of his connection to the Agency. Jose and Panchito go on an adventure to help free Xandra from the book, but Donald stays behind. Donald still connects to and sends emails to Jose, Panchito, Mickey, Goofy, and Fethry, but they are more distant. Gladstone babysits sometimes as he is the person who can get to the houseboat quicker due to his luck. Goofy and Max, when he is older, babysit as well. Also, during this time Donald and Goofy are summoned to the other world they were in before, and they meet Sora, no time passes in their homeworld. 

For five years Scrooge searches the cosmos for Della, until is he is forcefully pulled away. After that Beakley becomes his housekeeper and he hires Launchpad because of his reckless driving.

When the triplets are ten the events of the Ducktales series occur.

Della comes home.

*I have decided that Goofy’s first name is Dippy Dawg because according to Wikipedia that was Goofy’s original name and Goofy doesn’t appear to have a last name and his son’s name is Max Goof and Goofy Goof sounded too ridiculous, thus I decided Goofy is a nickname. Also, I would think he would prefer Goofy than Dippy Dawg.

**I chose agent 38 because 1938 is the first time Della Duck was mentioned in the comics according to Wikipedia.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, I had creative liberties for most of these events because Wikipedia doesn’t give that much info on their childhood. Donald has the most information, but I had to change ages for some of it. Also it doesn’t seem that Donald has a definite timeline. I could be wrong considering my sources are a few of the comics that I have read, the DuckTales reboot, and Wikipedia so…
> 
> Some other things I wanted to point out is that most of what I came up with were things that I thought fit the character. For Fethry’s “Monster hunting club” I got the idea from this excerpt of his wiki “With Donald, Fethry is a member of the Tamers of Nonhuman Threats, a special super-secret organization fighting hostile paranormal creatures of all sorts to protect the earth.” I thought young Fethry would probably learn and be fascinated by strange creatures.  
> Another thing is I had Della join SHUSH for a brief time because she recognized Beakley as Agent 22 and Donald didn’t.
> 
> Also, I had Gladstone be a part of the Agency because it would make sense even though the comics didn’t do that. My reasons are: 1) the agency is headed by an AI based from Donald, who would know about his luck (probably) 2) Gladstone’s abilities would be very useful for a spy agency 3) Why not? 4) fun future story ideas.
> 
> So, I read all the English Duck Avenger comics (Three graphic novels) I had available to me and I am sad that I don’t understand Italian. As such, I am not sure how much or which storylines I did not read. However, I do think it is important for Uno to be incapacitated during the Spear of Selene incident. For those who have read the comics, tell me that Uno couldn’t find Della if he tried. For reference: He discovered a cloaked Evronian mothership nearby Venus after locating a scout ship. He did this by searching and locating energies throughout the void of space finding the ship and using the energy from that ship, found the mothership, even after said scout ship was destroyed. Furthermore, I am certain he did that in maybe 5 hours. Plus he has easy access to and can send Donald in a large fully functioning spaceship to the moon and back in less than a day. The guy is too competent. I love him though.
> 
> This is the first time I am posting something I have written. I am thinking about writing some short stories, what do you all think?


End file.
